


Sick

by 0Helena0



Series: Love and Despair [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bittersweet, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Master/Servant, Out of Character, Power Dynamics, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Helena0/pseuds/0Helena0
Summary: 'There were days where he wondered why the hell he kept indulging the prodigy's sick fantasies about himself, less than a month ago she was simply a torn on his side, the little freak who bombarded him with unwarranted attention and such perverted displays of 'affection' he was quick to shut down, but his refusal only seemed to fuel the fire inside of her. It was sick'Togafuka non-despair au.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Series: Love and Despair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998850
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> First work for this fandom, non/pre-despair Au. Ooc. Relationship presented is supposed to be unhealthy/dysfunctional, keep that in mind as you read.

The library of Hope's peak academy was one of the few places Byakuya Togami could confidently say made him happy. Especially right now, hours after the curfew, the spacious room dark and empty, the light of the single desk lamp illuminating the pages of the novel in his hands being the only beacon of light in the otherwise pitch black room, a tiny smile crept into the ultimate's lips, he felt at peace in that moment.

"M-master?"

Of course it couldn't last long.

The blonde stared at the girl by the door, her dark tired eyes wide with anticipation during the brief moments of silence between her statement and Byakuya's response. The progeny sighed.

"Toko" The girl shivered at the sound of his voice, Byakuya rolled his eyes. "I hope you didn't just come here to break my immersion and then leave"

Toko took a couple of steps forward, a small smile creeping up slowly, the Togami heir drew his gaze back to the book, feigning indifference, Toko's delight was palpable.

"It's just, I-it's very late, s-sir…" She stuttered, putting her hand against his, sighing at the contact "Mr. Kirigiri said-"

"That this behaviour would get me in trouble if it became frequent, I'm well aware" He closed the book and looked at the writer beside him, his voice low and unwavering "But that's not why you're here is it?"

Toko swallowed the lump on her throat before nodding slowly, Byakuya opened the novel once again before pointing to the floor beside him, once again depriving the girl of any direct eye contact.

"C'mon now" He spat the words "I'm sure you're impatient"

It upset him how gleeful his classmate looked as she kneeled next to him, her head pressing against his clothed thigh, nuzzling it like an attention hungry pet.

'She probably wouldn't mind being called that' the thought came quicker than Byakuya would have liked.

There were days where he wondered why the hell he kept indulging the prodigy's sick fantasies about himself, less than a month ago she was simply a torn on his side, the little freak who bombarded him with unwarranted attention and such perverted displays of 'affection' he was quick to shut down, but his refusal only seemed to fuel the fire inside of her. It was sick. This whole arrangement was sick.

Sick, that's how he should feel when he felt her breaths against his leg and the sighs as his hand caressed the messy locks that were haphazardly tied in two long braids, he should feel sick at how much she loved this treatment, this dynamic, how much she loved him, despite everything.

"Is there any particular reason you came to pester me" his tone was intentionally harsh, a nice contrast to the the nails caressing the girl's chestnut hair "And don't even try to tell me it was because you were told to, you are not Kirigiri's errand girl"  
"Of course not, a-after all, I only serve-"  
"Don't avoid the question" The pitiful whine that escaped her lips as his hand was removed from her head felt like a needle piercing his side, not painful but enough to make you flinch slightly, hoping you could avoid it.

He knew he couldn't

"I-I just" her voice started breaking as she spoke, blue piercing eyes threatening to stare into her soul compelled her to finish "I'm breaking again...falling apart" 

Byakuya's stomach sank, her words were desperate and hopeless.

"I thought.. I-I thought it was over! That I'd finally be one again! That I'd feel complete!" Her voice raised in pitch as her body trembled against the taller male's leg "But...but she's still there! Lurking inside me! Waiting to tear me apart again, l-like i never improved at all, did i even improve at all? She's gonna hurt me, hurt everyone, I'm gonna hurt everyone I feel, I feel s-so-!"

Her words were cut off as two slender arms wrapped around her body. The tears started to flow freely as she squeezed him back, nails digging into his flesh as she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so weak and pathetic and disgusting! I'm a disgusting freak, I should've, I should just-"

"Shhh" He rubbed her back soothingly, more gentle than anything those hands have ever done. Fingers rubbed circles around Toko's back as she buried herself inside his embrace.  
"Y-you should just leave me, j-just throw me in a gutter and let me rot! Why do you keep..? Why..? Why do you s-tay..?-"

The finger pressed to her lips silenced her, the gentle demeanor melted away to reveal a stern face, full of displeasure.

"Are you questioning my decisions?" It was hard to keep up that facade, to not carry her to her bed and whisper sweet assurances and praises until she fell asleep with a smile on her face, but he couldn't. Not if he wished for her wellbeing, pity was never what she wanted, nor to be loved. 

She wanted to be guided.

Two waves of her head signaled a negative answer, she'd never question him, he knew that.

It was equal parts thrilling and heartbreaking.

With a kiss to her temple his last words were said "You are not allowed to say or to think that ever again, not ever, I won't forgive you if you disobey, understood?"

The genuine joy and peace in that smile hurt more than her tears, at least they were justified.

"If that's an order…" she returned the kiss, pressing their lips against each other in a desperate mockery of a romantic gesture "Then I'll follow it no matter what, master."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is accepted and encouraged


End file.
